Malevolent Nuzzler
のくちづけ | romaji_name = Akuma no Kuchizuke | trans_name = Demon's Kiss | image = MalevolentNuzzler-YS15-EU-C-1E.png | th_name = จุมพิตแห่งปีศาจ | card_type = Spell | property = Equip | passcode = 99597615 | effect_types = Continuous-like, Trigger-like | lore = The equipped monster gains 700 ATK. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can pay 500 LP; place this card on the top of the Deck. | fr_lore = Le monstre équipé gagne 700 ATK. Lorsque cette carte est envoyée depuis le Terrain au Cimetière : vous pouvez payer 500 LP ; placez cette carte au-dessus de votre Deck. | de_lore = Das ausgerüstete Monster erhält 700 ATK. Wenn diese Karte vom Spielfeld auf den Friedhof gelegt wird: Du kannst 500 LP zahlen; lege diese Karte auf dein Deck. | it_lore = Il mostro equipaggiato guadagna 700 ATK. Quando questa carta viene mandata dal Terreno al Cimitero: puoi pagare 500 LP; metti questa carta in cima al tuo Deck. | pt_lore = Aumente o ATK de um monstro equipado com esta carta em 700 pontos. Quando essa carta é enviada do campo para o Cemitério, se você pagar 500 LPs, ela retornará para o topo do seu Deck. | es_lore = El monstruo equipado gana 700 ATK. Cuando esta carta es mandada del Campo al Cementerio: puedes pagar 500 LP; pon esta carta en la parte superior de tu Deck. | ja_lore = ①：装備モンスターの攻撃力は７００アップする。②：このカードがフィールドから墓地へ送られた時、５００ＬＰを払って発動できる。このカードをデッキの一番上に戻す。 | zh_lore = 裝備怪獸的攻擊力上升700點。當此卡從場上被送入墓地時，能透過支付500點生命點數讓此卡回到牌組的最上方。 | ko_lore = ① : 장착 몬스터의 공격력은 700 올린다. ② : 이 카드가 필드에서 묘지로 보내졌을 때, 500 LP를 지불하고 발동할 수 있다. 이 카드를 덱의 맨 위로 되돌린다. | eds_lore = A monster equipped with this card increases its ATK by 700 points. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, you can pay 500 Life Points to place it on top of your Deck. | tsc_lore = The kiss of a female fiend that empowers the recipient. It works on a female or a dark monster, etc. | gx1_lore = A monster equipped with this card increases its ATK by 700 points. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, if you pay 500 Life Points, this card returns to the top of your Deck. | en_sets = | na_sets = | eu_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | ae_sets = | tc_sets = | kr_sets = | gx1_sets = Basic 2-A (Common) Equipments (Common) Dorothy's Gift (Common) | gx03_sets = Powerful Seal (Rare) | gx04_sets = Starter Deck: Main Deck (Common) | tf04_sets = Magic 101 (Rare) | ntr_sets = Inherited Will (Common) | wc6_sets = Spell Ruler (Common) Equipment Collection (Common) All Spells (Common) All at Random (Common) | wc07_sets = Powerful Seal (Rare) All Spells (Rare) All at Random (Rare) | ygo_sets = Pack 15 | dm1_number = 321 | tsc_dc = 100 | tsc_number = 321 | gx1_dp = 1000 | gx1_number = 0127 | action = * Activates from your Graveyard * Returns itself from Graveyard to Deck | stat_change = Equipped gains ATK | life_points = Pays Life Points for cost | misc = Female | database_id = 4327 }}